<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lets Have Some Fun by redacted_cant_spell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618051">Lets Have Some Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_cant_spell/pseuds/redacted_cant_spell'>redacted_cant_spell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, Consent, M/M, Slapping, Smut, dont want the sex dont click cool? cool, havent written smut before so give me some slack, if people are going to write smut about real people make it CONSENSUAL, its sex, not communicating well during sex, real names arent used, these are real people who arent meant to see this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_cant_spell/pseuds/redacted_cant_spell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some consensual smut about these people. Friendly reminder: never ever show anything of this kind to real people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Bad, or Skeppy for that matter, decide to read more fanfiction you dont see this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lets Have Some Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This could have a part two if people want. Also skeppy kept auto correcting to "skippy"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I just think it's a fun idea," Bad concluded from his spinny chair. Skeppy was laying on the bed next to it, listening and nodding along to what he said trying to keep his focus on the plan that had been propositioned and not how plump his lips are.</p>
<p>"Sure dude we can it seems like fun." He'd really only heard about half the things that'd been proposed but that was besides the point. Skeppy reached a hand out towards Bad, a soft smirk on his face. "Wanna have some fun now though?"</p>
<p>Bad took his hand, pulling towards himself. "C'mere then muffin boy."</p>
<p>Skeppy hummed, "nooo you come here," he yanked, hard, pulling Bad toward him and outta the chair he'd been in. He gasped as he fell onto the bed beside him. </p>
<p>"Skeppy! I could've gotten hurt!"</p>
<p>"Yeah but you didn't dude I know what i'm doing. Climb up." </p>
<p>Bad's face flushed as he did as he was told and tossed a leg onto the other side of Skeppys thigh. He chewed on the side of his lip gently grinding down, the denim the other wore rough through his own sweats. </p>
<p>Skeppy sighed softly and watched Bads hand grab for the bottom of his hoodie and push it up. His hand ran across his soft stomach to Skeppys hip dips, pinching the flesh with a soft chuckle. Gently tapping each of his beauty marks. He let the older do as he pleased, explore as he pleased, despite the fact the trails his fingers explored had been mapped out many times before. </p>
<p>Bads favorite was easily Skeppys ribs, the soft indents running up them were beautiful. Beautiful to kiss, to touch, anything really. His nipples werent very sensitive, apparently he didn't have too much feeling in them, so normally those were skipped in favor of the collar bones showing off against his skin.</p>
<p>His jaw was another of Bads favorites. The sharp jaw bone was another great spot for kisses.</p>
<p>"Bad?" Skeppy tentatively asked, pulling him back from his thoughts to the gorgeous man beneath him.</p>
<p>"Sorry," he murmured as he leaned down and propped his elbows around skeppys head, "I guess I got so caught up thinking about you i forgot I could feel you instead."</p>
<p>He peppered kisses along his neck, across his cheeks and forehead before tilting his head to kiss his lips. Skeppys tongue brushed against the soft seam of Bads lips asking to kiss him properly. Deep down he expected it, when their tongues brushed, for Bad to pull away in stiffened giggles.</p>
<p>"I.. I always forget how weird it feels.." He trailed off, connecting their lips again restraining his laughter this time around.</p>
<p>Skeppys hands found a spot nice and snug around the others shoulders. It pulled Bad down, flush against him.</p>
<p>Bad couldn't help but run his fingers through the boy beneath him's thick hair grabbing onto it tight. It was a good purchase as he lost himself in the kiss. Skeppy was always better at kissing, in his own mind anyways, so he didn't mind letting him lead. </p>
<p>He did want to contribute to the fun, however, so grinded down again. The roughness of his pants added to the excitement. It felt good so he did it again, harder this time, whining into Skeppys mouth. </p>
<p>It felt really good and he couldn't help but chase that pang of arousal he'd felt grinding down harsher and faster. His own moan was met with a softer groan from Skeppy as he ground up into him. </p>
<p>Bad tried to time it so they'd grind <em>together</em> that time and it worked. He pulled away from the kiss instead burying his head into the crook of his neck as moans trickled out of him. Skeppy moved his hands to Bads ass, slipping his hands beneath his sweats to grab onto the soft flesh.</p>
<p>They grinded together again and Bad gasped out Skeppys name. Embarrassment flooded over him as he heard his own high pitched voice but he was quickly distracted as Skeppy stilled his hips taking away the stimulation hed been enjoying.</p>
<p>Skeppy smiled at him. "How about instead of that we do this?" He ran the back of his knuckles against bads dick through his pants. </p>
<p>Pulling the waistband of his pants and briefs away from his stomach he spit in his hand then reached for his cock, which was half hard at this point. Enough for Skeppys grip to be comfortable.</p>
<p>"Skeppy that's disgusting." Bad hissed at him, smacking at his wrist.</p>
<p>"Oh i'm sorry weren't we swapping spit a bit ago? Some of this is your spit so its alot less bad right?" He grinned toothily and slowly started to pump his dick. </p>
<p>The stimulation was much slower leading him to much slower, softer pants. Skeppy ran his thumb over his slit, and Bads body stiffened. </p>
<p>"Good?" Skeppy hummed beneath him. All he could manage was the mumble of an 'uhuh' amongst his soft breathing. "Good."</p>
<p>Skeppy undid his pants before he spat in his other hand grabbing his own dick. His hands would bump together as he picked up the pace his own groans echoing in his ears.</p>
<p>Tracing his eyes up and down the others body, his thighs, his stomach, his face, all he wanted was more. More pleasure. He twisted his hand on the upstroke and he couldn't help but thrust into it, and by extension, Bad.</p>
<p>"Fuck, fuck Bad Fuck," he thrusted againsg him again, "fuck ple-" </p>
<p>His pleas were cut off by a slap across the face, the sound reverberating through him. The lusty cry he let out going deaf to his own ears.</p>
<p>"Language." Was all he muttered. </p>
<p>Skeppy was left panting, his face flushed and his hands still around their cocks. </p>
<p>"Skeppy? You," he stumbled over his own words, "you said you wanted to be slapped before if you changed your mind i-"</p>
<p>It was Skeppys turn to cut Bad off, using the hand that had been jacking him off to force him back into a quick kiss. "Just shut up and let me fuck you god you're so fucking," he rolled the two of them so Bad was laying on the bed, "so fucking hot."</p>
<p>He was expecting the slap this time, the sting was a welcomed kind. With the others' help they got the pants and boxers off of him. Skeppy rushedly tossed off his bottoms leaving them in just their tops. </p>
<p>Bads cock rested against his gut. He tried to relax himself while Skeppy dug around for lube, taking deep breaths in and out. The image of a freshly slapped Skeppy made him restart his breathing once but he was relaxed when Skeppy was back over him.</p>
<p>"Ready?" He spread the lube on his fingers waiting for the okay.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah just.. Just be gentle."</p>
<p>"I know I know no ripping my pretty boy open. Is he sure? Is he sure he doesn't want me now?" He teased, using his non lube covered hand to press the tip of his dick to bads hole. "Sure he doesnt wanna bleed?"</p>
<p>"Skeppy," Bad drawled softly.</p>
<p>He laughed. "Okay Okay i'm kidding. Mostly. I've thought about it but I wouldn't actually do that just sometimes you behave really bad. Ahha get it?" He pressed the pad of his lubed up index finger gently against bads hole before slowly pushing in. He held one of Bads hands in his other.</p>
<p>He stilled for a while, peppering kisses on Bads face and neck until he felt him start to loosen up. Gently he started thrusting his hand, crooking his finger as he loosened even more.</p>
<p>"You can.. You can do another."</p>
<p>"You sure? You're still kinda tight." He moved a little faster for emphasis.</p>
<p>"Yes I'm sure." A half smile was his bout of o<br/>encouragement. Skeppy gave in and slowly added another finger.</p>
<p>As he'd expected he was tight, really tight, his clenched teeth taking away any of his attempts to hide the pain he was in.</p>
<p>"Hey dont say youre ready if you're not i can wait it's fine." His big eyes met Bads somewhat pained ones. </p>
<p>"The under prepping sounds better than i'd like to admit it," he hissed as he finally began to relax around the second, "it sounds weirdly good." It stung, <em>he stung,</em> but the burn felt bad in all the right ways.</p>
<p>Skeppy huffed as he leant down to kiss Bads thighs. "There's.. Then tell me that's what you want!"</p>
<p>"Well i'm telling you now!"</p>
<p>Carefully he began scissoring the fool beneath him open, his walls tight and textured surrounding his fingers. He couldn't wait for it to be surrounding his dick. Again it was a little soon, but he could see Bad getting antsy, so he added a third. </p>
<p>Tears welled in his eyes and he held skeppys hand tight. "Gonna gonna need a minute."</p>
<p>"Yeah I figured thats why im gonna model for you up here." He watched Bad focus, focus to look at him, and once he was Skeppy took a deep breath. "Quack." </p>
<p>The laughter that bubbled out of him hadn't been expected. He clenched tighter in rounds as he laughed, too, which was a little counterproductive, but the smile on his face said otherwise. The laughter kept going, little 'quack's said in there which made him start laughing more so Skeppy took the time to continue opening him up.</p>
<p>It took a few minutes for him to be stretched enough, and for him to be lubed up. "Bad, Bad, it's, you gotta stop laughing," he smiled. "Bad its sex time."</p>
<p>"Okay okay I'm done skeppy im done." He wiped his eyes on one of the pillows. "Im ready." Skeppy nodded.</p>
<p>He cautiously aligned himself and slowly began pushing in, the tight heat swallowing him, but he kept an eye on his partner's face for any signs of anything out of the ordinary.</p>
<p>Once he bottomed out, once his pelvis was flush against Bad's ass, he let himself relish in the feeling while he waited for the go ahead to move. His breathing was getting heavier the longer time went on and the urge to start moving was itching at him but Bad was still making weird little huffs and puffs so he found it in him to wait. </p>
<p>"So you wanna go fast tonight or slow?" He decided to fill the time finding out what his partner wanted. "Or do you want me to pull out nice and slow then slam back in?"</p>
<p>Bads face was flushing a brighter red. His leg twitches when he starts letting his mind wander. Skeppy screwing into him hard and fast, throwing his care to the wind and doing as he pleased. The stinging, which had gone down relatively quick, adding more vividry to his thoughts. </p>
<p>"You can move Skeppy," he squeezed around his cock lightly for encouragement, "Really I want you to do what you want.." He drawled off, looking away in a bit of embarrassment, despite their current activities.</p>
<p>"If you say so!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if ta liked it please lick that...kudos button! and comment! if you comment a request I'll probably write it :&gt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>